


Heaven And Hell

by zzzett



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom Benny, Dom Castiel, Dom Gabriel, Eventual Fluff, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Gangbang, Grace Kink, Grace Play, Grace-Powered Orgasms, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masochist Dean, Mild S&M, Multi, Nipple Play, Objectification, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spitroasting, Sub Castiel, Sub Dean, Sub Sam, Switch Castiel, Switch Sam, Top Castiel, Top Gabriel, Top Sam, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzett/pseuds/zzzett
Summary: After a week of tease and denial, the Winchesters finally have the attention they need from their supernatural lovers. But relief won't be immediate.





	Heaven And Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Poly Bingo 2017.
> 
> Square: Benny/Castiel/Dean/Gabriel/Sam.

“So how bad is it, Sammich?” Gabriel mumbled against his lips as he gently stroked Sam’s hardening cock. “You wanna come today?”

Sam was shivering already, the restraints of the bondage chair he was trapped in clinking faintly. He glanced across the room to his big brother who knelt naked on the floor, his hands cuffed behind his back as another angel and a vampire surrounded him. The cock cage he’d been wearing for days was still on, and Castiel and Benny weren’t making his job easier with their touches. His glazed eyes met Sam’s.

“N-No,” Sam breathed out, arousal flaring in his stomach in protest to his mind. “I’m fine, please… Let Dean…”

Gabriel’s amber eyes bore into his for a moment, then the Archangel huffed, half exasperated and half amused. “Y’know, this is what I hate and love about you,” he announced, mounting Sam’s thigh as he kept stroking in that perfectly frustrating way of his. 

“This obsession to save Dean…” Gabriel’s other hand came up to play with a vulnerable nipple and Sam felt torn for a moment whether to lean into it or tell him to fuck off, which was a common situation with the Trickster. “You’ve both had it bad with the chastity this past week, but Dean has submission in his blood.” He leaned in again to speak softly against Sam’s panting mouth. “You, on the other hand… You’re just not used to handing control over this moosecock, are you?” 

Sam made an annoyed noise in his throat that came out more as a whine, to which the Archangel chuckled. “Yet you’re still more concerned about poor dear big bro.”

“You hear that, chief?” Benny drawled into Dean’s ear, gripping his hair to hold his head up. His body was a solid wall against Dean’s back while Castiel caged him in from the front, adorning his neck and chest with such sweet kisses it made him ache. “Sammy wants you to come. He’s willin’ to go one more week in metal just so you don’t suffer no more.” Dean could feel every Southern syllable in his ear, sending shivers down his neck.

“What d’you say?” Benny’s speaking was gentle while his touch was anything but; his tight grip on Dean’s hair remained as his other hand squeezed the base of his caged cock, dragging a whimper out of him. “You or him?”

Dean’s eyes were glued to his brother bound and squirming in that chair with Gabriel in his lap, and the sight was making it harder to think clearly, his protective instinct and arousal in a clash. A whole week of tease and denial by their supernatural lovers had led to this; a week of hell and heaven, ending here today for one of them and continuing for the other. A predicament the Winchesters had been in many times before in life and death situations, the other three knew this well.

Gabriel looked over his shoulder to see Dean answer, his naked back forming a delicious arch leading to a peek of his ass beneath his pants, stealing Dean’s focus for a moment. Then his little brother let out a tiny pleading sound-

“Him,” Dean declared weakly, “let him- let Sam come…”

Benny and Gabriel both snickered while Castiel sighed against the piece of skin he’d been sucking. He came up to Dean’s face, hard blue eyes demanding attention. “You two never learn,” the angel muttered. “It’s very frustrating.” He emphasized this by pinching Dean’s nipples, making him gasp. 

“Hmm, it’s kinda fun in this setting,” Gabriel piped in cheerfully, letting go of Sam’s cock for a moment to watch it jump, the tall hunter moaning brokenly. “Should you be punished or rewarded for being so self-sacrificial?” He gave a few sudden, harsh strokes, only to let go again just a little too soon. “Perhaps you should be trained to be more selfish.”

“G-God..!”

“Isn’t here, candy cane.”

“Is it self-sacrifice, though?” Benny wondered, letting his teeth gently brush along Dean’s artery- he could hear the edge of fear mixing into Dean’s pulse, could feel his cock swelling in its cage as a sick response. Benny’s other hand went to caress Castiel’s ass, encouraging him to continue his oral torment on Dean’s front.

“Or d’you just get off on this agony, brother?” _Fuck_ whenever Benny called him that…“Look at you leakin’ your juice even in that little cage… Maybe you just don’t want it to be over.”

The other four all let out a filthy sort of noise at that, from sighs to moans- the vampire had just hit a beautiful spot, and it had been a tantalizing week for everyone. They all knew the chastity had been hardest on Dean, the trio had made sure of that, but only because he could take it. Only because he loved it. 

He would never admit it, but Dean Winchester just couldn’t get enough of suffering for his lovers.

Gabriel began to grind down on Sam’s thigh as he kept his teasing, growing harder in his pants although he didn’t want to relieve the sweet pressure of the denim yet. “You wanna come, you better keep talking,” he breathed, wrapping an arm around Sam’s neck and bringing their chests together. “Tell me what you’d do if you were out of this chair.”

“I-I…” Sam’s gaze flicked between Gabriel’s eyes, his hand so slow on his dick, and their three lovers in a pile across the room. He caught sight of Benny fumbling with his belt, no doubt releasing his cock. He saw Dean lean back into him with a gasp while Castiel went down towards his crotch, pushing Dean’s legs further apart- _god_ Sam could see how red and swollen his cock looked, as if about to burst out of the metal, his balls so big and full-

“I’d go over there and I’d- holy shit- I’d swallow that little dick down.”

There was a beat where everyone in the room halted except Dean, who was panting with his eyes shut, dead weight in Benny’s arms. Castiel turned to glance at Sam with a look that made his cock jump in Gabriel’s hand, then he turned back to grant the wish-

Dean moaned long and loud to the ceiling, almost thrashing into Castiel’s mouth before Benny held him tight and hushed him. It felt so strange and horrible and perfect; his cock in metal now fully encased in warm, wet tightness. The angel met Dean’s eyes as he hollowed his cheeks and gave a cruel suck.

Dean’s sob was followed by his brother’s groan, but Gabriel let go again before he could finish. “Nice,” the Archangel chuckled, looking back and forth between him and the others, “keep talking.”

Sam’s chest was heaving, but he swallowed and tried to go on, eyes glued to the trio: “I’d finger him. I’d, ah-” His breath hitched as Gabriel took ahold of him again, “I’d stretch him so good. Prepare him for- oh please, _please!_ ”

Gabriel gave a slap to his balls this time, making him yelp. “Keep. Talking,” he growled, his other hand fumbling to get his own cock out. On the other side, Sam’s wish was granted again: Benny had two fingers inside Dean as Cas kept blowing him, and the older Winchester looked ready to fall apart. “C-Cas… Benny-!”

“I’d suck him- _yeah_ \- suck his soul out as I got him ready for me- _uh huh_ \- more, half my fucking hand in his little hole-”

“ _Sammy…_ ”

Dean’s voice broke as it reached out to him and their eyes met and Sam couldn’t anymore- his cock spitted a rope, and that was the moment Gabriel let go again but he couldn’t stop, crying out in despair as he kept spurting and spurting, so strong some landed on Castiel’s leg, yet there was barely any relief…

When it was over, Sam was still hard and felt like crying and the Trickster was laughing, holding his own wet erection. Sam tried to give him a bitchface but it didn’t quite work with teary eyes. 

“Shit, son,” Benny grinned while Cas took a moment to swipe the come off his leg and suck it off his finger, so casual yet obscene. Dean had shut his eyes to keep himself together, all freckles and sweat and heaving breath- his cock looked almost purple now, shiny and gorgeous. 

As they calmed down, Gabriel jumped forward and kissed Sam with such passion he wasn’t mad anymore, opening up and moaning helpless into the other’s mouth. “That was your punishment,” the Archangel grinned, almost breathless. “But a reward is in the works, don’t you worry, Samsquatch.”

Nearby, Benny subtly squeezed Dean’s cuffed hand. After a beat, he got a squeeze back and that was all he needed to know the hunter was okay to go on- he nodded at Castiel and together they manhandled Dean on his knees, pushing his face down on the floor. He wobbled a little to balance without his hands but they held him, whispering reassurances. 

Now Benny sat beside his head, stroking his hair and neck while Cas kneeled by his exposed ass, breathing over the slippery hole the vampire had newly stretched. He rubbed a teasing thumb around the rim, pleased when the pucker pulsed in response. 

“You are ready for me.” The angel’s voice was low and detached in that unique way of his, as if he was talking to an inanimate object- it made Dean’s toes curl. 

“Please…” He barely recognized his own voice; so small and needy, lacking his daily thick edge. He wasn’t sure what he was pleading for either. _Please make it better. Please make it worse. Please, something…_

Sam and Gabriel were watching intently from their position. He could see Sam’s poor cock, abused in a different way, hazel eyes reflecting the desperation they were both drowning in-

“O-Oh!” 

Castiel was pushing in now, careful yet insistent, and in a breath he was fully in- Dean shut his eyes as his cock dribbled in the metal. The angel didn’t waste any time in setting a pace, slow and thorough as he liked to be, almost analytical in his way of making love. The slick slapping sound echoed in the room with every thrust coupled with whimpers, a humming above him, a chuckle somewhere next to panting.

Cas slowed down for a moment and rough hands pulled Dean up from the shoulders- he was now looking up at the standing form of Benny, his thickness hovering over his face. 

“Give it some love, won’t you, cher?” 

He opened up eagerly despite his dry mouth, leaned in without hesitation despite his bound hands- Benny had a grip on his face and Cas was holding him by the arms, both letting him hang in-between like a helpless clothesline. He moaned around the cock filling his mouth, Castiel’s thrusts forcing him down on it until it hit the back of his throat and the vampire grunted above him.

“Fuck, look at that,” Gabriel whispered in awe as he jerked himself and Sam together, “how they’re using Slutchester.” Sam groaned in exasperation, or because he was dying, he didn’t know. He couldn’t look away from the cock cage swinging between Dean’s legs, dripping a pool on the floor with every thrust- it must hurt, _oh it hurts_ , Sam was so hard-

Suddenly Castiel gasped and arched his back, his eyes wide and full of light. Angelic voice vibrated in the room, though it wouldn’t hurt any of the denizens. “G… _Gabriel…_ ”

The Archangel’s eyes were also glowing as they focused on his brother and the others knew what they were doing: Gabriel had reached his grace out, touching Castiel on a molecular level and forming a connection no other creature could fully comprehend. They rarely witnessed this between the two angels but it was magnificent every time, and much more intense than anything physical. 

_“Surrender,”_ Gabriel called out, making everyone in the room shudder.

Castiel’s mouth dropped open and his body moved with abandon they weren’t used to seeing from him, sharp and primal- Dean screamed around Benny’s cock, the angel’s celestial strength bruising his arms and shaking his insides in unbearable, perfect ways. An ethereal voice vibrated the walls and Dean was astonished at the heat filling him, almost burning with grace. Any other time it would’ve been scary but the hunter only pushed back in need, reveling in the holy seed overflowing him.

As the heavenly connection fizzled out, Castiel retreated and collapsed beside the two, panting and zoned out; an uncharacteristic mess of a warrior of God. 

“Holy shit, son,” Benny muttered as he started to fuck Dean’s mouth harder, pushing gurgling sounds out of him. The show had been impressive and he was getting close, and Dean was getting too tired to keep his teeth away- which helped, as the vampire liked his blowjobs with a stingy edge. “Your ass may’ve been cleansed but I’m gonna befoul your mouth.”

Meanwhile, Gabriel turned back to see Sam almost overwhelmed with just what he’d seen; who (or what) had fucked his big brother and just who was sitting in his lap. The reality check had only served to make him hornier though- swearing under his breath, eyes wet and cock weeping. 

“You sweet nerd.” Gabriel wiped a tear off his face lovingly. “Time for the reward.”

In a blink, Sam was out of the chair and kneeling behind his brother, looking down at a well-fucked, messy hole. He barely had time to reorient himself before Gabriel grabbed him from behind and positioned him at Dean’s rim. With a shuddering gasp, he let the Archangel push him, fully sheathing himself in one go.

“H-Holy..!” Castiel’s come was impossibly warm and sizzling with energy, like tiny currents on his cock- and Dean felt so soft and just loose enough and _perfect_ and it had been so, so long, the longest week, Dean’s muffled whimpers and Benny’s sweaty torso and Castiel in a sweet pile, he wasn’t going to last long-

“In--deed!” Gabriel shouted as he entered Sam easily, making him almost fall over Dean with a yelp- _fuck_ when had he ever stretched him, fuck angelic powers, _fuck fuck fuck-!_

Dean let out a noise that went on and grew and became a long, loud moan as he shivered between them, clamping down on Sam like a vice and he couldn’t bear it anymore: The Winchesters ended the torturous week together and it seemed to last for minutes and hours and forever. Somewhere along the line, Benny came in Dean’s mouth with a groan, filling the older hunter from both ends. Gabriel wasn’t far behind, hugging Sam tight and finishing in him during their last throes of pleasure.

They all collapsed where they were like broken marionettes- a big pile of dirty, blissful bodies, none of them willing to lift a finger.

After a while, Dean twitched and grunted where he lay in a pool of semen, various body parts surrounding him. “Get this shit off me.”

They all chuckled a little at the grump replacing the slut, but it made them act nonetheless; Castiel’s hand rose from the pile as if rising from a grave and he snapped his fingers, unlocking the handcuffs while Gabriel leaned towards Dean’s crotch with the key. Despite the grumpiness, he knew Dean appreciated a slow let down- the careful release of chastity would help his processing, rather than having it disappear. 

Castiel gently massaged Dean’s shoulders while Gabriel unlocked the cage and slowly, slowly pulled it off, letting the messy dick down. It looked black and blue, adorned with marks the metal left all over. Gabriel stroked the flesh gently, making circles with his fingers- Dean squirmed a little, but didn’t protest. Benny in the meanwhile had crawled to Sam’s side and pulled him into his arms, stroking his hair and humming a calm tune into his ear. Sighing, Sam snuggled into the vampire while one of his hands remained on Castiel’s thigh, stroking the smooth skin. 

“You did well, Dean-o,” the Archangel mumbled with a smile, getting into his space as he stroked the hunter to relaxation. 

“Shudup.”

They pretended not to hear the crack in his voice, but the cuddle pile gradually grew tighter. They were about to doze off all dirty and naked on the cold floor, but they would awaken in their soft, warm bed, all clean and still together. 

“Hey Goldilocks,” Benny muttered, but it was quiet enough that Gabriel could hear him on the other side of the pile.

“Mmyeah?”

“You’re not half-bad at directin’ the action… Just wonderin’ how you’d do as the center of attention.”

Sam grinned into Benny’s neck. Castiel stirred a little in content.

Surprisingly, Gabriel was quiet for a moment which made Dean open his eyes and glance down at him. He caught the blush before the Archangel tucked his face under his chin. “Maybe next time,” came his muffled voice.

Dean tightened his embrace around the small angel. The last thing they all heard was Benny’s gentle chuckle.


End file.
